fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 12 (Schaduwpoot)
Druppelvacht en Wezelklauw hadden aangeboden om Vlamhart te dragen naar huis en gingen als eerste over de boombrug. Schaduwpoot en Vleugelpoot waren pas als één van de laatste aan de beurt. Het was doodstil op de open plek. Iedereen was nog steeds in shock van het nieuws en de komst van de SterrenClankatten, die intussen alweer naar de Zilverpels vertrokken waren. Haar broertje zei ook helemaal niks en staarde alleen maar naar zijn eigen poten. Duivelpoot was ook stil, maar nergens was een teken van verdriet te bespeuren. Hij kende ze natuurlijk niet zolang als ik, maar heeft hij echt geen greintje medelijden? '' Nadat ze de boombrug eindelijk waren overgestoken, trippelde ze nog een stukje met de Donder- en HemelClan mee. Schaduwpoot verwachtte dat Merelpoot weer naar haar toe zou komen, maar de bruine DonderClanpoes bleef dicht bij haar broer en de rest van haar familie. Schaduwpoot was wel benieuwd naar de nieuwe medicijnkatten. ''Wie zou het in de SchaduwClan worden? Pruimpoot en Duivelpoot maken geen enkele kans, dat zij overduidelijk krijgers. Vleugelpoot zou wel een goede medicijnkat zijn en ikzelf misschien een redelijke, maar volgens mij willen wij allebei te graag krijger worden. Motvlucht of Muisstaart zouden ook mogelijkheden kunnen zijn. Misschien zelfs Zwartvleugel wel! Tijgerkit en Bruinkit kunnen ook elk moment leerling worden, dus wie weet is één van hun het wel! ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Die volgende dag werd Schaduwpoot al vroeg wakker. Ze had nauwelijks geslapen, maar was niet echt bepaald moe. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat geen van de leerlingen weg was. Het is zelfs nog te vroeg voor de dageraadpatrouille, dan kan ik beter maar nog even verder slapen. Ze draaide zich om en wilde net haar ogen sluiten toen ze merkte dat één van de leerlingen wel miste. Duivelpoot. Waar zou hij nou weer uithangen? Zachtjes stond ze op en sloop uit het leerlingen hol. Ze ging richting de kampuitgang en groette Witklauw, die de wacht had gehouden vannacht. ‘Ik ga even vuil maken,’ was haar excuus. De witte kater vernauwde zijn ogen. ‘Jij ook al?’ vroeg hij, ‘Duivelpoot ging er net ook al vandoor omdat hij de vuilplaats moest gebruiken.’ Schaduwpoot mocht niet laten merken dat ze verbaasd was om dat te horen. Dat moet wel een leugen zijn! Snel maakte ze dat ze wegkwam en ging opzoek naar Duivelpoots geur. Wat zou hij allemaal aan het uitspoken zijn? Op een gegeven moment had ze eindelijk zijn geur te pakken. Het spoor was duidelijk nog vers en daardoor gemakkelijk te volgen. Het leidde haar steeds verder van het kamp vandaan en ging steeds meer richting het einde van het SchaduwClanterritorium. Wat zou hij daar te zoeken hebben? Opeens hoorde ze zijn stem. Hij is dichtbij! Snel dook ze een struik in. Tussen de takken door zag ze Duivelpoot naar een bekende kater toe rennen. Dat is mijn vader! Besefte ze met een schok. ‘Pap!’ riep Duivelpoot blij uit. De donkergrijze kater stopte vlak voor de grijze kater en wilde zijn neus aanraken, maar Waska stak zijn kin omhoog. ‘Je hebt goed gehandeld, zoon. Ik ben trots op je. Je bent tenminste niet zo’n misbaksel als je zus!’ Zou Engelpoot iets verkeerds hebben gedaan? Waska wilde verder praten, maar Duivelpoot schudde zijn kop en onderbrak hem. ‘Nee, de Clans hebben weer nieuwe medicijnkatten gevonden!’ Waska leek ietwat geïrriteerd te zijn dat de kater hem had onderbroken, maar bleef rustig. ‘Maar jij zei tegen mij dat het heel lang duurde voordat je een goede medicijnkat had, dus we hebben gewoon genoeg tijd. Daarbij komt nog dat mijn zwerfkatten er nog lang niet klaar voor zijn. Het eliteteam had zelfs al moeite met het vermoorden van een paar katten! Ik moet er eerst voor zorgen dat ze harder en feller worden, voordat we verder gaan.’ Schaduwpoot kon haar eigen oren niet geloven. Waska zat achter de moord op de medicijnkatten! Het moest wel! Welke katten zijn er anders vermoord? Maar dit kan niet! ''Mijn vader ''zat achter de moord op de medicijnkatten! Hoe kan Duivelpoot de SchaduwClan zo erg verraden? ‘Ik moet nu teruggaan. Ze zullen dadelijk de dageraadpatrouille opstellen en ze mogen niet merken dat ik weg ben!’ Waska knikte. ‘Ga maar snel dan. Je weet wanneer we elkaar weer ontmoeten?’ Duivelpoot knikte. ‘Tot dan.’ Maar Waska zei niks terug. Hij draaide zich om en trippelde weg. Toen Duivelpoot de struik waarin zei verscholen zat passeerde, schoot ze eruit. ‘Duivelpoot!’ siste ze. ‘Jij verrader! Je hebt de medicijnkatten vermoord! Je bent een spion voor onze vader, hoe kun dat doen?!’ Duivelpoot keek verschrikt op toen hij Schaduwpoot zag en ontblootte zijn klauwen. ‘Schaduwpoot? Wat doe jij hier?’ vroeg hij boos. ‘Ik heb alles gezien! Je kan dit niet ontkennen!’ De donkergrijze kater trok zijn klauwen weer in. ‘Ik ben geen verrader, Schaduwpoot. Ik moest wel, anders zou hij mij vermoorden!’ Vermoorden? Waska zou toch niet zijn eigen jongen willen doden? '' ‘Dat zou hij niet doen!’ Duivelpoot staarde haar boos aan. ‘Je kent hem niet eens! Je weet niet hoe hij is! Echt waar, ik ben die ''spion niet!’ snauwde hij. Schaduwpoot snoof. ‘En wie is het dan wel?’ Hij wendde zijn kop weg van haar. ‘Dat kan ik je niet zeggen, maar je moet me geloven! Ik wil alleen maar het beste voor de Clan, waarom zou ik anders weggaan van mijn vader?’ Daar had hij wel een punt, vond Schaduwpoot. Hij had geen reden om de SchaduwClan te verraden? Toch? ‘Oké, ik geloof je.’ De jonge kater zuchtte opgelucht. ‘Kom, dan gaan we samen naar het kamp.’ ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Toen ze het kamp naderde, vertrok de dageraadpatrouille net. Wezelklauw, die de patrouille leidde, keek kwaad naar zijn leerling. ‘Duivelpoot! Waar bleef je?’ De donkergrijze kater haastte zich naar zijn mentor. ‘Het spijt me, ik was vuil aan het maken en daarna hield Schaduwpoot me op.’ Schaduwpoot keek hem verontwaardigd aan. Hoe durft hij mij te beschuldigen! Wezelklauw staarde haar beschuldigend aan. ‘Jij zorgt al voor genoeg problemen de laatste tijd! Ik zal eens een hartig woordje met Druppelvacht voeren!’ Woedend keek ze terug naar de krijger, daarna draaide zich om en stampte het kamp binnen. Varenschaduw stond op de Hazeltak patrouilles uit te delen. Toen ze Schaduwpoot in het oog kreeg, wenkte ze haar met haar staart om naar haar toe te komen. ‘Mistster wil je spreken in zijn hol.’ Ze glipte onder tak door en zag Mistster zichzelf wassen in zijn nest. Dit zal wel over mijn straf gaan. ‘U wilde mij spreken?’ Mistster keek op en knikte. ‘Ga zitten.’ Schaduwpoot probeerde comfortabel te gaan zitten, maar door het ongemakkelijk gevoel, voelde niks goed. ‘Je weet waarvoor je hier bent, neem ik aan,’ ging haar leider op rustige toon verder. Ze knikte. ‘Ik denk dat het gaat over welke straf ik krijg, omdat ik de patrouille ben gevolgd.’ Mistster knikte. ‘Dat klopt. Maar ik heb besloten om het een keer door de klauwen te zien. Je hebt ze gevonden en goed werk geleverd, tenslotte ben je een veelbelovende leerling en ik geloof dat je hiervan geleerd hebt, of niet?’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Ik zal het niet meer doen, beloofd.’ De SchaduwClanleider hees zichzelf op. ‘Dan ben je vrij om te gaan, maar laat dit niet nog een keer gebeuren!’ Snel sprong ze weer op haar vier poten en trippelde achter haar leider aan het hol uit. ‘Dat zal ik niet doen!’ Druppelvacht stond bij de ingang samen met Blauwpels, Sparrentak, Motvlucht en haar zus, Pruimpoot. ‘Schaduwpoot! Schiet op! We gaan een vechttraining doen!’ Ze knikte en rende snel naar de groep toe. ‘Je hebt zeker straf gekregen!’ miauwde Pruimpoot grijnzend. Blauwpels gaf haar leerling een stootje en een waarschuwende blik. Schaduwpoot staarde haar zus koeltjes aan. ‘Eigenlijk heeft hij het mij vergeven, omdat ik de medicijnkatten heb gevonden!’ beet ze de donkerbruine poes toe. Pruimpoots ogen vulde zich met vuur. ‘Wat?! Dat is zo oneerlijk!’ Blauwpels sprong snel tussen beiden. ‘Het is nu eenmaal zo. Laat het gaan.’ Druppelvacht knikte en keek boos naar zijn leerling. ‘Het is maar goed dat we jullie gaan laten samenwerken, misschien zullen jullie je dan als zussen gedragen!’ Druppelvacht en Blauwpels trippelden samen voorop en leidden de groep naar een open plek. Motvlucht probeerde met Pruimpoot te praten, maar Schaduwpoots zus was te boos om normaal een gesprek te kunnen voeren. Aansteller dat ze is! ‘Eigenlijk is het wel fijn om eindelijk weer uit het kamp te zijn!’ zei Sparrentak gapend. ‘Maar ik heb niks tegen luieren!’ Schaduwpoot keek de kater meelevend aan. Al heeft hij de laatste tijd niks gedaan, hij blijft een aardige kater. Ik had niet zo gemeen over hem moeten praten! ‘Vind je het jammer dat je Heemstvleugel niet hebt kunnen zien op de spoed Vergadering?’ Sparrentak keek haar aan, in zijn ogen kon Schaduwpoot het verdriet al bespeuren. ‘Jawel, maar ik denk dat als ik hem had gezien, ik nog meer verdriet zou hebben. En ik had gisteren best een leuke avond.’ Schaduwpoot keek hem ongelovig aan. Een leuke avond als je het kamp moest bewaken en iedereen zo ongeveer al lag te slapen, waardoor je met niemand echt kan praten? Ja vast, echt leuk. Maar wie weet vond hij het wel even fijn, zonder al die beschuldigende blikken. '' Toen ze bij de open plek waren aangekomen, stopten Druppelvacht en Blauwpels en draaiden zich om naar hun leerlingen. ‘Oké, we gaan een twee-tegen-twee gevecht oefenen. Het hele doel van deze training is dat jullie leren ''samen te werken. Als er een gevecht is zullen jullie elkaar ook te hulp moeten schieten,’ mauwde Druppelvacht. ‘Sparrentak en Motvlucht zijn jullie tegenstanders en die zijn erg snel en behendig,’ zei Blauwpels terwijl ze met haar staart wees naar de twee krijgers die zich klaarmaakten voor het gevecht. Pruimpoot snoof. ‘Ik denk dat Sparrentak nog niet helemaal fit is hoor, dus dat zal allemaal wel meevallen.’ Druppelvachts ogen flitsten. ‘Onderschat je tegenstander nooit,’ bromde hij streng. ‘Ik kan ook proberen om ze in mijn eentje te verslaan!’ opperde de donkerbruine poes. Schaduwpoot rolde met haar ogen. Ja, we snappen het, je wil niet met mij samenwerken. Blauwpels keek boos naar de jonge poes. ‘Geen gemaar, Pruimpoot! Jullie gaan samenwerken! Nou bedenk een plan om die twee ervaren krijgers te verslaan!’ Daarna trippelden de twee mentoren weg en keken afwachtend naar hun leerlingen. Pruimpoot boorde haar klauwen in de grond en keek naar Schaduwpoot. ‘Ons plan is dat we ze verslaan, oké?’ snauwde ze. Schaduwpoot opende haar mond om te protesteren, maar Pruimpoot vloog Motvlucht al in de haren. Zo gaan we ze nooit inmaken! ''Maar het was al te laat. Doordat ze niks deed was Sparrentak aan het proberen om haar zus van Motvluchts rug te trekken, maar Pruimpoot schopte hem weg met haar achterpoot. Schaduwpoot gromde diep en dook daarna op Sparrentak af. De bruine kater was totaal verrast en deed eerst niks terwijl Schaduwpoot zijn buik bewerkte met haar poten. ‘Werk eens wat meer samen!’ riep Blauwpels vanaf de zijkant. Schaduwpoot wierp Sparrentak een paar staartlengtes verder op de grond en besprong de kat waarmee haar zus aan het vechten was. ‘Ik kan het wel ''alleen af!’ snauwde Pruimpoot. ‘Dat kan me niet schelen! We moeten samenwerken!’ kaatste Schaduwpoot terug. Ze pakte Motvlucht bij haar nekvel en probeerde haar van Pruimpoot af te gooien, maar Motvlucht deed iets onverwachts. In plaats van weerstand te tonen, liet ze zich achteruit vallen waardoor ze op Schaduwpoot belandde. Zo snel als een konijn, draaide de grijze poes zich om en begon met het bewerken van Schaduwpoots buik. Schaduwpoot keek verwachtingsvol naar haar zus, maar Pruimpoot was niet van plan haar te helpen en stormde op Sparrentak af. ‘Pruimpoot! Help mij!’ Maar de donkerbruine leerling negeerde haar. ‘Ben je te zwak?’ vroeg ze sissend. Woede vloeide onder Schaduwpoots vacht en met een boze kreet gooide ze Motvlucht van zich af. Ze rolde zich om zodat ze weer op haar poten kon staan en stampte boos op Pruimpoot af. ‘Wat bezielt je? Als dit een echt gevecht was, had ik dood kunnen wezen!’ Pruimpoot sprong van Sparrentak af en stapte dichter naar haar zus toe, met haar vacht opgezet. Druppelvacht schoot naar voren. ‘Stop! Waar zijn jullie in SterrenClansnaam mee bezig? Dit leek totaal niet op samenwerken!’ Schaduwpoot keek van haar mentor naar Pruimpoot. ‘Zij is te beroerd om samen een plan te bedenken en samen te werken!’ Ze voelde hoe haar eigen vacht ook omhoog begon te komen. ‘Ik kan er niks aandoen dat je zelf te zwak bent om iets te doen!’ spuugde Pruimpoot. ‘Je bent gewoon boos, omdat ik geen straf heb gekregen doordat ik de medicijnkatten gevonden heb! Stop met je te gedragen als een jaloerse kraai!’ Pruimpoot siste woedend, maar zei niks meer terug. In plaats daarvan, stormde kwaad weg. Blauwpels en Sparrentak schoten snel achter haar aan. ‘Pruimpoot, wacht!’ riep Blauwpels nog. Schaduwpoot keek de twee krijgers na. Plotseling, toen ze nog een keer naar Sparrentak keek, dacht ze weer terug aan de dag waarop ze haar vader voor het eerst had ontmoet. Zwartvleugel, Pruimpoot en Vleugelpoot waren erbij. Duivelpoot was er ook en … en Heemstvleugel. Ze verstarde bij de gedachte die in haar opkwam. Ik heb Heemstvleugel voor het laatst gezien met Waska. Zou … Zou hij vermoord zijn door mijn vader? Als Waska de medicijnkatten heeft vermoord, zal hij ook geen probleem hebben met het doden van Heemstvleugel! Ze kon het niet geloven. Waska heeft Heemstvleugel vermoord! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal